The invention concerns a folded box, in particular of carton, comprising two principal wall sections which are connected to each other on one side, in particular through a principal folding line, and can be connected to each other on the opposite side e.g. by a flap, to form a substantially tubular body whose ends can be closed. The invention also concerns a folded box of a one-piece blank.
Conventional cushioned packages have closing sections which can be folded on top of each other to close the cushioned package. The closing sections of cushioned packages simultaneously serve to shape and keep the shape of the substantially tubular body. The closing sections of cushioned packages are e.g. elliptical. The non-rectangular contour of the closing sections prevents use of a rectangular blank for cushioned packages. For production, an intermediate section is therefore required between two blanks. The non-rectangular contour of the closing sections of cushioned packages increases the material consumption since the material between the closing sections of two different blanks must be removed. Moreover, closing of the cushioned packages by hand is relatively demanding since the closing sections must be folded successively against each other. Moreover, cushioned packages cannot be closed in a fluid-tight fashion through welding or sealing.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a blank, which can be produced in an easy and inexpensive fashion, for a folded box which can be closed by hand. A further object of the invention consists in providing a folded box of a one-piece blank of simple construction which can be produced in an inexpensive fashion. The inventive folded box shall be easy to close manually and also by a machine.